Pijamas velhos e meias soquetes
by mycah-chan
Summary: Inverno é minha estação preferida, mas eu não contava que Tenten fosse tão friorenta, e tivesse uma coleção abominável de pijamas velhos e meias soquetes completamente broxantes! Neji povs


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Essa one pertence a minha mente louca.

Música Fever inspiração para esta fic!

Amo-a cantada por Michael Bublé.

Composição: Eddie Cooley / John Davenport.

Aê galera... essa one é correspondente a one "Fixação Oral"

só a diferença básica das estações... XDDD

Agradecimentos especiais a minha marida! Naia amo você! *o*

Mais do que você pensa que acha que sonha que me ama! XDDD

Drica e Looy! Obrigadinha por acompanharem tbm o desenvolvimento de mais uma de minhas loucuras!

bjinhos para vocês!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pijamas velhos e meias soquetes...<strong>_

por Mycah

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neji povs<strong>_

Inverno é uma estação realmente interessante, o vento frio parece cortar tudo e todos por onde passa, as folhas caem das árvores, o céu por vezes parece meio cinza para depois ficar azul com promessa de mais frio ainda, é uma estação que eu geralmente gosto muito... Se não fosse por um simples detalhe...

Os pijamas velhos e as meias broxantes que Tenten teima em usar para fugir do frio!

Kami! Aquela indumentária toda disforme é completamente... assexuada!

No exato momento Tenten tá usando uma calça de moletom cinza que já teve dias melhores, e a propósito diga-se que isto foi a muitos e muitos anos atrás, de elástico completamente frouxo, a barra arrastando no chão. Uma meia soquete marrom com listras coloridas de tons estranhos que variam entre o verde, marrom e bege... e lógico, uma blusa de moletom cinza com um bordado verde no meio escrito "Fogo da Juventude"... sério... não existe nada que seja mais broxante do que uma imagem dessas!

Já estamos namorando há alguns meses, desde aquela noite terrível de calor insuportável que eu começara a apreciar os efeitos benéficos do calor e o uso medicinal do gelo... Para coisas não tão medicinais. – meio sorriso.

Mas agora... Na estação que eu costumo gostar mais, Tenten reclama do frio e se veste desse jeito? Acaba com toda minha empolgação, ainda mais porque ela esconde todos os seus maravilhosos atributos embaixo de roupas tão disformes! Roupas que ela teima em não tirar de forma alguma porque...

_- Ah Neji-kun... eu to morrendo de frio!_ – me responde fazendo bico e me olhando com uma carinha que eu realmente não resisto, e acabo ficando só na vontade...

Porra! Tudo o que eu queria agora era ficar um pouco com a mulher sensual que havia me deixado completamente louco com míseras pedras de gelo! Mas pelo que parece, nessa estação ou eu morro de tesão acumulado, ou eu arranjo uma forma de fazer a Tenten esquecer os malditos pijamas velhos e as meias soquetes broxantes.

Ora, ora! Eu não iria desistir de ter minha namorada durante toda aquela estação, dita como a estação romântica do ano... Se bem que pelas idéias da Tenten, primavera cheia de polens é a estação do alergista e o outono sim era a estação romântica com suas folhas coloridas e dias de temperatura loucamente mutáveis.

Mas bem, já que minha opinião é diferente, na minha simples e humilde idéia o inverno é sim a estação mais propícia para compartilhar calor e cobertores. – meio sorriso malicioso. – Terei que arranjar uma forma de convencer minha reticente namorada deste fato.

E para isso nada melhor do que uma noite fria e chuvosa de inverno.

Dessa vez eu me convidei para dentro de sua casa com a chave reserva que Tenten me dera, e aproveitei pra colocar uma sopa gostosa de legumes para esquentar no fogo baixo no fogão, algo nutritivo para depois, mas que demoraria um bom tempo para cozinhar... Lógico! Sou um cara realmente precavido. – meio sorriso.

Depois, lógico que o mais fácil foi achar Tenten embaixo das cobertas e com aquela vestimenta completamente broxante, sentada no sofá da sala com um livro nas mãos. Livro que eu apostava estar na mesma página por vários minutos porque ela tinha preguiça de tirar as mãos de seu abrigo para virar as benditas páginas.

Eu cheguei perto dela e me abaixei para encarar seu rosto que fazia um bico realmente interessante para o livro quase como se quisesse poder virar as páginas com poder se sua mente.

_- Quer ajuda pra esquentar suas mãos?_ – comentei casualmente, mas com um sorriso leve, ao qual ela respondeu aumentando ainda mais o bico.

_- Não sei como você não está com frio, Neji! Tá um gelo desgraçado!_ – estremeceu um pouco debaixo do cobertor e eu tirei o livro das mãos dela segurando os dedos gelados em minhas mãos.

_- Já falei que posso te ajudar a esquentar suas mãos..._ – beijei as palmas geladas sorrindo quando ela estremeceu de leve e gemeu baixinho de satisfação, que para meu azar, _**ainda**_ não era por nada além do calor que eu transmitia a ela.

- _Que cheirinho gostoso é esse?_ – ela falou. Os olhos castanhos cresceram nos meus curiosos, sem tirar suas mãos das minhas. – _Você fez sopa? Ai que delícia! Eu estava matando por uma sopa hoje! –_ comentou, mas não saiu do lugar.

_- É sopa de legumes, mas acho que posso aquecer suas mãos enquanto a sopa termina de cozinhar..._ – esfreguei suas mãos com um pouco mais de força entre as minhas e escorreguei minhas mãos para seus punhos...

Cara! Tenten estava toda gelada!

_- Nossa suas mãos estão tão quentinhas..._ – ela suspirou relaxando deixando os braços entregues para minhas mãos e eu sorri levemente puxando-a para mim devagar, seduzindo-a com o calor das minhas mãos. Agradecendo a Kami-sama por ter ficado perto do fogão por um tempo, nada como o calor da panela quente e cheia de sopa para ajudar a ficar com as mãos ainda mais quentes!

_- Sou um cara quente, Tenten..._ – sorri de canto puxando seu rosto para perto do meu, roçando beijos suaves pelo rosto dela, rosto de nariz gelado!

Ela riu baixinho e encostou seu rosto no meu causando um arrepio gostoso pelo contraste de nossas peles.

_- Estou percebendo..._ – murmurou inclinando-se um pouco mais para mim fazendo o livro cair no chão num baque surdo.

Lógico que eu aproveitei para driblar as camadas de cobertor onde ela se escondia, para alcançar suas costas e puxá-la ainda mais para perto de mim.

_- Quer ver o quanto eu posso te esquentar, Tenten?_ – murmurei baixo em seu ouvido deixando beijos leves por seu pescoço, descendo para a gola do moletom ridículo que ela usava. – _Minhas mãos são mais quentes que essa sua blusa..._ – mordi bem de leve seu pescoço escorregando minhas mãos para dentro de suas roupas tocando aquela pele gostosa, macia e cheirosa que ela escondia tão bem debaixo de tantas camadas de roupas broxantes.

_- Neji..._ – ela suspirou escorando mais em mim. – _Você precisa de mais do que isso para me fazer sair desse casulo quentinho._ – ela falou num tom abafado entre um gemido e um suspiro, me provocando ao escorregar aqueles dedos congelados em minha nuca!

E sério... o frio que eu senti descer minha coluna não tinha muito que ver com o frio das mãos dela. Um riso baixo e curto escapou dos meus lábios e eu puxei aquela pequena morena feiticeira para mais perto de mim fazendo-a ofegar e soltar um pouco mais o cobertor para abraçar meu pescoço.

_- Estou só me aquecendo, Tenten..._ – respondi subindo minhas mãos por suas costas em movimentos decididos, mas ainda leves, seduzindo sua pele em movimentos circulares, subindo e descendo pelas costas lisas sem faixas, tops ou sutiã, fazendo-a se arrepiar não de frio... mas de algo mais... quem sabe a mesma febre que me fazia quente por ela agora. – _Detalhe interessante esse não? _– comentei entre mordidinhas e beijos que deixava em seu pescoço antes de voltar para seu rosto. – _Tanta roupa por cima, mas esqueceu algo interessante?_ – questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Tenten sempre conseguira me intrigar com ações tão diferentes e espontâneas, e por um momento ela somente me olhou e sorriu cheia de segredos, quase como se quisesse dizer que não entendia direito o que eu quisera dizer, mas depois molhou os lábios com aquela língua sapeca que sempre me tirava a razão e eu apertei mais forte e rude sua cintura, só para ver sua respiração ficar mais superficial antes de me responder.

_- Quem disse que eu esqueci?_ – seu sorriso era malicioso agora e ela se inclinou para mim deixando um beijo quase casto em minha boca antes de descer beijos sapecas e intrigantes por meu rosto até chegar minha orelha e soprar ali antes de continuar. – _Ainda está frio senhor Hyuuga... devo procurar outro cobertor? _

_- Tenten... Logo terei você queimando_... – grunhi entre seus cabelos subindo uma de minhas mãos para os seios maravilhosos tão ridiculamente escondidos de meus olhos.

Ah... mas eu não precisava vê-los para atiçá-los, para saber que com alguns poucos toques, eles estariam pesados, cheios, empinados para mim de mamilos endurecidos, pedido por meus cuidados.

Toquei Tenten sem pensar no cobertor que embolava-se entre nós dois, sem ligar para o moletom cinza que parecia gritar "Fogo da Juventude" enquanto mostrava o contorno de minha mão tocando seus seios sem espaço para que ela fizesse nada além de gemer e arquear seu corpo para mim, expondo o pescoço longo, delicado e perfumado demais onde eu sempre me perdia.

_- Uhm... é?_ - ela gemeu baixo chutando um pouco o cobertor para conseguir chegar mais perto da beirada do sofá suas pernas agora ao lado de meu corpo, e eu sentia o dela estremecer de leve quando eu belisquei com cuidado o mamilo endurecido, beijando seu pescoço, descendo até onde a gola do dito moletom me impedia de continuar. – _Neji..._ – arfou segurando meus cabelos puxando-me mais perto dela.

_- Quer minha boca em você?_ – questionei mordiscando sua boca numa tortura gostosa sem receber resposta alguma além de suspiros entrecortados. – _Quer?_ – perguntei mais uma vez, minhas mãos sem deixar seus seios, minha boca degustando sua pele.

_- Você é mau..._ – gemeu contorcendo-se sobre minhas mãos, antes dela mesma tirar a blusa do moletom mostrando sua deliciosa pele nua para meus olhos devorarem.

_- Creio que você já sabia disso..._ – respondi rouco; meus olhos fixos nos seios esplendidos, rosados, cheios, empinados orgulhosamente para mim, para acabar com mais um pouco de minha sanidade. - _Você realmente me deixa quente, Tenten... _– grunhi antes de puxá-la para mim e degustar o sabor delicioso dos seios de Tenten.

Sabor que me viciava pelo simples fato de sentir a pele arrepiada acalmar-se com minha língua, pelo fato dela toda ser doce na medida certa para meu paladar, e principalmente pelo fato que Tenten me enlouquecia em níveis completamente diferentes e intensos que nunca parecia ser o suficiente...

Ela me deixava quente demais...

Era febre o que percorria meu sangue...

Febre que fazia pouco importar as meias soquetes broxantes que ainda estavam em seus pés...

Febre que me fazia ignorar a calça de elástico frouxo que se embolava em suas pernas, que agora já enlaçavam minha cintura enquanto eu erguia Tenten em meus braços, sem deixar de beijar sua pele deliciosa, minhas mãos prendendo seus quadris, roçando sua quentura contra meu sexo completamente duro por ela.

Ah sim...

Eu sabia por que amava o inverno...

Por que eu nunca sentiria frio...

Porque Tenten sempre me deixava quente...

Tenten é minha febre.

_- Tenten..._ – seu nome escapou num grunhido quando caí na cama de lençóis brancos semi-arrumada dela.

_- O colchão tá frio as minhas costas, Neji..._ – ela ofegou, os olhos castanhos brilhando maliciosos. – _É bom mesmo você me esquentar agora... _

Eu não respondi, só soltei Tenten e despi seu corpo das roupas ridículas que ainda cobriam seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que me despia, para então cobrir o corpo trêmulo de Tenten com o meu, fervendo, completamente quente por ela.

Tenten se contorceu sob meu corpo, suas mãos arranhando minhas costas pedintes enquanto eu subia as minhas por suas pernas, arrepiando sua pele, aquecendo-a enquanto marcava cada curva de seu corpo, pernas, joelho, coxas que me atiçavam enquanto vibravam trêmulas em meus dedos que acariciavam sua pele já quente por minhas mãos.

_- Neji..._ – ela ofegou quando prendi seu quadril entre minhas mãos, acariciando sua pele enquanto degustava seus seios.

_- Está tremendo, Tenten... Será de frio?_ – soprei sua pele úmida por meus beijos e vi seus olhos cintilarem quando ela ofegou mais uma vez ao sentir meus dedos escorregando por seu sexo úmido e maravilhosamente quente. – _Não,_ - agora minha voz saia entrecortada, suas mãos segurando meu rosto em seu busto, seu quadril se erguendo em minha direção, meus dedos aliciando sem reservas seu sexo. – _não é frio..._ – deixei seus seios e provei seu gosto, quente... intoxicante... que ferveu minha pele e mandou para longe todo meu controle.

_- Ahhh... Neji..._ – Tenten se contorceu, arqueando o corpo todo, puxando meus ombros e meus cabelos para cima, seu corpo todo estremecia, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados se abriam buscando ar, os olhos vidrados, intensamente castanhos piscaram antes dela focar-se em meu rosto. – _Você é muito mau..._ – os lábios vermelhos riram para mim antes que eu sentisse suas mãos me puxando para ela num beijo intenso.

Beijo que acabou com todas as parcas linhas de controle que eu ainda tinha. Sua língua sugava a minha numa dança perfeita, enquanto eu me achava completamente dentro de seu calor intenso... Calor insuportavelmente delicioso, úmido, pungente que me impulsionava a mover meu corpo em embates cada vez mais intensos... tornando tudo ainda mais quente... deliciosamente febril...

Suor cobriu nossos corpos enquanto continuávamos nos movendo cada vez mais rápido, minhas mãos aferrando seu corpo contra o meu, as suas marcando minhas costas com força antes de fincar-se em meus ombros quando Tenten gemeu alto, arqueando o corpo todo, colando-o no meu, comprimindo meu sexo duro, intensamente dentro dela, prendendo suas pernas em minha cintura com força enquanto me incentivava a ir ainda mais fundo, mais intenso, mais quente...

- _Neji!_ – gemeu novamente, seu sexo comprimindo o meu mais intensamente e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi me entregar a febre intensa que sempre me acometia quando estava ao lado dela, e numa remetida profunda gozei tão forte que me vi sem ar, cego e surdo para tudo o que havia no mundo além de Tenten.

Derrubei-me sobre seu corpo quente, sentindo seu coração bater descompassado contra meu peito, da mesma forma que o meu perdia o compasso ali, sobre ela. Seus olhos me olhavam brilhantes e um sorriso satisfeito e malicioso se desenhou em seus lábios.

_- Sabe de uma coisa, Neji?_ – ela falou brincando com meus cabelos. – _Você é realmente um excelente cobertor..._ – falou em tom de troça antes de beijar meu cenho franzido. – _Por isso terá que me cobrir todas as noites..._ – concluiu e eu ri abafado sem querer mover um músculo e torcendo para que este fosse o inverno mais longo de todos... Mesmo que eu tenha que lutar todas as noites com os infames moletons velhos e as detestáveis meias soquetes.

.

_Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:_

_Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade_

_They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn_

_Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

_Agora você ouviu minha história, aqui está meu ponto de vista_

_Garotas foram feitas para dar febre aos garotos, seja Farenheit ou graus Centígrados_

_Elas te dão febre - quando você as beija, febre se você viver e aprender_

_Febre - até você chiar, que jeito adorável de queimar._

_Que jeito adorável de queimar._

_Que jeito adorável de queimar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí? <strong>_

_**Gostaram?**_

**_Eu amo o inverno... hohohohoho_**

**_beijinhos_**

**_mycah_**


End file.
